From the Beginning
by Team-Delenaa
Summary: Nina and Eddie have always had their lives connected. It's like magic. But they have always never given it any thoughts but soon they will find they need each other in a way they never thought possible. *The same authour who brought you What the Heck, I'm In*


**From the Beginning ( A Neddie Fanfic ) **

**By:** Team-Delenaa

(Formally known as Bunny0fDeath)

**Rated:** T

**Summary:** Nina and Eddie have always had their lives connected. It's like magic. But they have always never given it any thoughts but soon they will find they need each other in a way they never thought possible.

**Chapter 1: Nina-ann and Edward **

_Nina POV_

When I ran out to the mail box on April 19th, I didn't think I actually make it in. I made it in to a school overseas! Now, I won't have parents annoying 24/7 and I can have true freedom.

His father was the one who offer the scholarship to me! Saying, "If Eddie won't come, why shouldn't you?" I got so excited after the phone I almost died. And that leads me to here: packing my bags to go overseas.

I pack almost everything, I was running through the mess I call a closet when a knock from the door startle me. I hit the inside wall of the closet sending a couple of time falling down.

"Nina?" His voice called. My breath got stuck in my throat and my knee wobble.

"Hi, Eddie." I choked back cursing myself because of the stupid way my voice cracked. Then a ball fell from the top of the closet, bouncing decreasing towards the wall. "Oh! Sorry!" I cried but he opened the door wider, just enough so he could grab the ball.

"Hey! It's our ball!" I barely notice when he said something because I was just noticing the way his lips move. Then I brought myself back to life seeing the black and green basketball with a noticeable 'Ninann + Edward'. I nodded while he fully stepped in my room sitting next to my suitcase. "You're really going?" He asked, as I pick all the scatter materials that fell from the closet.

"Yea, just because you were rude to your father doesn't mean I am going to be, too." I said while I walked over grabbing the basketball and throw it into a corner. Eddie's jaw clinched, he always had a rough when talking about his father. "I'm sorry, Ed. I shouldn't have said that." I apologized, looking down. He shrugs.

"It's okay. I know I'm rude to my dad, but can you blame me?" I shake my head, I walk over to him and stroke his hair. His beautiful eyes told me, he could never let it go.

"Maybe...you should go. Father's school with me?" He didn't give it time; he just shook his head with no thought. I stop my hand, standing up and walking to my suitcase. I began checking everything a fourth time...

"Give it a rest, Nina! Will you?" Eddie then throw the basketball at my bad knee, I jump back almost tripping over a shirt I left on the floor.

"Stop acting like a kid! I want to make sure everything's packed." I reach down to the shirt picking it up and toss it on my bed. He grumbled from back on my bed staring with his big eyes at the ceiling. I forgot how to breathe as he lay looking like perfection.

"So, what house are you staying at?" I closed my eyes trying to think about the name, his lifted his head waiting.

_Eddie PVO_

"Anubis or something like that." She state brushing so of her hair back, "I just can't I'm am going to spend the rest of high school years without you." I stare at her moving back and forth.

"I just don't want to deal with him." I said as she looks over and her eyes told me she understood. She nodded and I look away, I wasn't going to cry.

"My parents are struggling now, my mother just not the same." She said I guess trying to make me feel better, but only made me feel worse. I was talking about all MY problems and ignoring HER problems.

"How is dad?" I asked staring at the window frame, the one me and Nina painted together in 4th grade.

"3 months he said, I just can't believe it's happening." Nina face crumbled and she sit on the bed, staring out the window, then to the window frame. "Can't believe it?"

"Can't believe what?"

"We're both be graduating in three years and be in college in four?" She looked over to me and my stomach clichéd; can we go back in time where in Pre-K? Where I could have walked up and grabbed her hand. Now, we're here, I'm leaving Nina to go overseas all by herself.

"I have to go," I quickly announced. I took the basketball, and kiss Nina on the cheek. "See you later chum."

*N*E*D*D*I*E*

_Nina POV_

"Here it is, that will be 15.75!" I paid him and got out of the car, grabbing both suitcases out of the truck.

"Have a good day," I said as I closed the truck. Without saying anything back, he drove off as I rolled my eyes. "Boo hoo." I mumbled turning to see the historical building in front of my eyes which is where I will be staying. I took a deep breath as I walked up to it. My stomach turning and twisting as I reach up and grabbed the knob.

"Good morning!" A middle-aged woman greeted me with a wide smile and a plate of cookies in her hand.

"Good morning'" I said back looking around me with my breath coming short. This place was so cool with the ancient Egyptian style.

"What's your name?" She asked motioning me to put my suitcases down where the rest were thrown. I placed them down and follow the woman to a living room with an view of an dining room / kitchen.

"Nina, Nina Martin." I spoke sounding unsure but I smiled as her smile got even bigger.

"Oh, goody. My name is Trudy! I am your house mother." I nodded as I look over to the cookies in her hand. She watches my eyes and handed me one, "Made them myself." She winked and walked away. I ate it as fast I could, then a boy my age with black skin rush over and grabbed almost all of the cookies from Trudy.

"Yummy! Trudy, you know, know, know how much I love your cookies!" He shoved them in his mouth all at once.

"He is a disgusting pig, isn't him?" A blonde said from next to me, making me turn to her watching a smile play on her face as her eyes watch the guy chew his mouth open. Her eyes move towards me again,"Oh I'm sorry! You must be new." She laughs as I stare at her face.

"My name is Ninaa." I extended the 'a' in my name. She smirks at me.

"Nervous?" She asked and I nodded, "Don't worry. Everyone welcoming in the Anubis house." I felt a little relaxed but I wished Eddie was here.

"Everyone must be settled by 11:00 am. Which is precisely 2 hours from now." A deep male voice called from somewhere.

"Oh, except Victor." She lifted her eyebrows. I laugh getting up and followed her to a group of people. There were a bunch of people all sitting down who were laughing.

"Hey, everybody meet Nina! She's new and she's from America!" Everyone's flow onto me, and watch me as I awkwardly waved.

"Hey, my name is Patricia." A redhead said as smiled and awkwardly waved back.

"Alfie," the man from before who was still shoving treats into his mouth said. He looked over and smiled at Amber most lovingly. "Hey Ambs!" She moved over and sat next to him.

"I'm Joy!" A sweet called out as I pretty light brunette smiled and laugh.

"She sure is a joy." A boy next to her said, then look over to me. He looked so handsome, but I ignore that feeling but it was obvious him and Joy were something. "Sorry, my name's Fabian!" I smiled at him and sat on an open spot on the couch.

"You guys here Jerome and Mara are a thing now?" Amber squeal out to everyone, as Patricia face moved towards Alfie.

"You owe me 40 bucks." Alfie tried to fight but he just ended up looking defeated. Fabian and Joy were whispering to each other and I wondered what they were talking about.

"So, Nina, right?" Joy asked as she pulled me from my silence. I nodded, "Got any boy home?" At first I thought of Eddie, but that wasn't possible.

"No, no boyfriends at all." I saw something that made my stomach twist. Joy elbowed Fabian and giggle. Did he like me?

"So, Nina, do you play any kind of sports?" Alfie asked reaching over and pulling a basketball and soccer ball from behind the couch.

"Almost every one!" I said, as I grabbed the basketball with a tight grip. "My basketball's my favorite!" He smiled looking over at everyone.

"You guys want to play a game?" Alfie asked everyone as he got up with a smile.

"I'll join," Fabian said.

"Me too, then." Joy followed.

"I'll come too!" Patricia said after.

"Is that basketball I hear?" A male voice called out then a female giggle follow in the direction.

"Yes, Jerome. You can join if you want." Alfie said as he passes the ball to Fabian who was already beginning to walk outside with Joy. The tan girl next to Jerome gave him a deep face telling she didn't want him to play.

"Fine!" The tan girl said giving in.

"Mara can play to?" Jerome asked grabbing her hand, Amber shrug her shoulder.

"She can be on the sidelines with me. No way I am going to risk getting this outfit," She pointed to her body with her one finger, "Ruined." I laughed following everyone out.

"Nina, you can ride with Me and Fabian!" Joy call out as Fabian was entering a car with Joy standing next to it. I walked over and getting in as I saw Joy and Fabian kissed. I smirk, I was so smart. "Call it!" I scream to myself, as Joy begin to open the door opposite of me and hopped it.

"Thanks for driving us, Nick," Fabian said to the man in the driver's seat. The driver nodded and began driving off.

The ride was short and we were there in 10 minutes. I jump out; thanking the lord I was wearing shorts and a tank top. Alfie ran into the park and straight to the basketball park court. I sigh as I began walking. Then all the sudden something hit my bad knee and I squealed. I looked to the direction it seems to be thrown and no one was there. I picked it up seeing it was black and green. I began turning it to see something that told me exactly where it came from, and who it came from. 'Ninann + Edward'. Then a pair of hands covered my eyes.

"Who?" They called out and who tell who it was. I squeal pushing both hands out of my eyes.

"Eddie," I turn around hugging him hard and he was laughing in surpise.

"Damn, Nina-ann calm yourself." I started laughing

"I didn't you were coming, what the hell?" I said pushing him.

_Eddie POV_

"I didn't you were coming, what the hell?" Nina yelled pushing me with little strength she had. I reach down picking up our basketball and kiss her cheek.

"I wanted to torture you." I smirk as a breeze rolled in. Her hair flew and I wanted to kiss her but instead, her friends called to her.

"Nina! You coming?" A man with black hair called out, Fabian.

"Yea, just talking to my friend!" She called back, and I sigh. "So, how do you know I was coming here?" She asked tying her hair into a ponytail, her prep for basketball.

"I have my ways." She smiles, as her ankle landed on my shoulder as she stretch. She shook her head as she stretch her other leg. I ignore how amazing her legs look and how they're so long.

"And don't think I caught the whole 'Nina-ann' business! Call me that again and there will be some 'Edward Miller' stuff all over again!" She laugh after taking her leg off my shoulder and began 'pointing and flexing' her ankle.

"That was a dark period in my life, poor Edward in 3rd grade." That made her laughed her guts out at the memories, only me want to cry at them.

"So we're going to play a game, want to join?" She asked smiling at me. How could I say no at those adorable eyes begging me to play the game we would always play? She made it seem like she couldn't play without me.

"What the Heck, I'm In."

A/N: Continue...

What the Heck, I'm In readers:

Sorry, I posted another story about Neddie instead of a squeal. My plotline of the sequel never worked. Trust me, I spend a full 6 month over it. So instead of wasting more time. I came up with this, in hope, you won't be TOO pissed off at me. Maybe it the future, I will post a sequel it could happen. So here's a story with an easy, fun, and simple story with its own plot. BTW: Did you see what I did at the end!

General Readers:

Hello, and welcome. My name is Angela! I wrote this story about a week ago and have 4 chapter ready. My updates will be 1 week to 1 month. I am a young writier so I'm not fully matrue in my writing, so there may be allot of msitakes, I have been taking ' Creative Writing' classes. It can be stressful to be my reader (as some know) but I will try my best to make it worthwhile. Reviews: 10-15? Maybe?

Suggestion: All who haven't! Check out "What the Heck, I'm In." In my stories!


End file.
